


Five Ways Sirius Responded When Remus Kissed Him In The Shrieking Shack

by CitrusVanille



Series: Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius in the Shrieking Shack [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuations of the first five drabbles in Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius In The Shrieking Shack (Alternates), but they can all be read on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Sirius Responded When Remus Kissed Him In The Shrieking Shack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius In The Shrieking Shack (Alternates)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516917) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille). 



Sirius presses his fingertips to his lips as Remus disappears down the stairs. He’s not entirely sure he understands what just happened. The kiss was surprising, and not in a good way, though not in a bad way, either. It was over too quickly, really, for Sirius to make any kind of decision about whether it was anything more than a shock.

He shakes himself and hurries after his friend. He has no idea what to say, but he knows instinctively that it’s the right thing to do. Besides, he wants to know why Remus thinks he would hate him.

– – –

The touch of lips to his cheek is brief, but soft and warm, and makes Sirius feel slightly tingly. Ignoring the odd sensation, Sirius beams at his friend as the other boy pulls back, and reaches out to ruffle his hair, noting the silky feel of it between his fingers before Remus absently bats his hand away.

“We done with the ‘thank-you’s then?” James asks, grin crooked and tired from their sleepless night, but still pleased.

“He means ‘you’re welcome,’” Sirius assures Remus, thwacking James over the head.

Remus’s answering smile is worth more than James’s elbow in his ribs.

– – –

Sirius’s head is spinning, and he’s fairly certain it’s not the alcohol. The unfamiliar pressure of Remus’s hands on his shoulders, of Remus’s mouth against his, is a heady thing, though he can’t think why.

He can’t think what to do, either. Should he kiss Remus back? Should he put his arms around his waist? It’s not like this is a real kiss, it’s just a drunken dare. But Remus has pretty lips, for all the bottom’s a little rough from being distractedly chewed on all the time, so maybe…

Remus pulls back before Sirius can make up his mind.

– – –

Sirius snatches the blown kiss out of the air with a theatrical flourish. “I try,” he replies, returning the cheeky wink, internally thankful that, despite his pale complexion, he’s not given to flushing.

He gives Remus a cocky grin, then steps out of the room, pulling the door tightly closed behind him. It takes all his will-power at that moment to stay on his feet instead of sagging against the wood until the strange feeling in his stomach subsides. He doesn’t fully understand it, but he’s got a good idea what it is. He can only pray Remus hasn’t noticed.

– – –

Sirius staggers backwards when Remus releases him, unable to do more than stare, gape-mouthed, after his friend.

Sirius knows it doesn’t mean anything, that Remus is just excited, but that doesn’t stop his heart from trying to beat its way out of his chest. He has hoped for so long… If Remus knows… If Remus feels the same… Wouldn’t it be worth anything to find out?

He permits himself a moment more to wish before ruthlessly quashing the dream and ordering himself to pull it together. It can never happen. He won’t risk it. He can’t. Remus can never know.

– – –


End file.
